Champagne Taste
by emilyalltimelow
Summary: Gajeel doesn't know his feeling...or how to express them. He searched for his mate, like all dragon slayers do. But he thinks he's to tough to fall in love...or is he just a hopeless romantic? GaLe lemon later on. I don't own anything Fairy Tail(i'm saying it this one time!)
1. Champagne Taste

Gajeel walked into the guild with Patherlilly by his side like usual. He walked to his usual seat, all the way in the back of the guild.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He looks up to see Mirajane at his table.

"Na." He crosses his arms across his chest.

Mira looked at him and nodded. She walked away after that, now Gajeel just with his partner.

"Do you want to go on any missions?"

"I don't see why not." He says angrily.

"Why are you mad? Is it because Levy is with those bone heads?"

"What? No! She can do whatever she pleases."

"You say that, but we both know you wish she was here." The Exceed gets up and walks to the missions board.

Did Gajeel want Levy here? Her reading a book next to him, her being drawn into the old book she bought.

"She can do whatever she wants." He whispers.

"Who can do whatever they want?"

Gajeel jumped in his seat. His nose remembered this sweet scent. He looked behind him, and saw the blue haired solid script mage. "I thought you went on a mission." He said.

"Well, I did. I got back a few hours ago! I got paid a lot of jewel. Like 70,000 jewel! I never got that much from one mission! Think of all the books I can get with that!" She sat down next to Gajeel. "But who were you talking about before?"

"Oh? uh, nothing."

"You were talking about someone! Tell me!" She giggled after.

"It's no one squirt. Don't worry about it." And with that, she didn't mention it again.

"So what did you go while I was gone?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"Nothing really. Cleaned my house, ate iron. The usual."

"Actually, it isn't your usual. You never clean your house, or so you never mentioned your house to me before. But you do eat iron every day."

"Well what do you expect from an iron dragonslayer?"

She chuckled. "Gajeel!"

"Yes?"

"Take me to your house! I wanna see it!"

"Hell no." He said plainly. He didn't want to bring a girl to his house. especially Levy.

"Awe! Come on! I've snuck you into Fairy Hills before!"

_"I mean, she did sneak me into her apartment...knowing she can be kicked out if they found out he stayed there."_ He thought about it. "Maybe it won't hurt." He finally said.

"Really? You'd let me over?" She squealed.

"Yeah. But keep it on the down low. Tell no one."

"I won't but Gajeel, but you are the cutest thing ever!"

"Tch." He folded his arms and looked away.

*Gajeel's POV*

"Hey squirt, you ready to go?" I asked Levy.

"Yep!" She looked pretty. She had a blue summer strapless summer dress on and a headband holding her hair back from her face.

We began walking to my house in silence. "You better not get used to this."

"I know. But it's nice to see you care." She says.

What do I not show I care about her? I mean, I don't know how to know how to show care.

"Whatta mean?"

She slows down. "Well... I mean like you don't really show you care about me. You lie and hide your feelings and how you care about me. But it's okay. It's cute." She smiled at me.

How do I not show my feelings? I mean, I talk to her everyday. We slept together. Okay not sex. But we did sleep next to each other.

"So how's Natsu and bunny girl." I dragged my attention away from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, they aren't dating."

"You sure? They did mate. I can smell it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm meaning they had sex. Also meaning. Bunny girl has to stay with flamebrain for a bit."

She looked dumfounded. "Wait, does with happen with all dragon slayers?"

I nod my head. "Oh, hey were home." I look to see my house infront of us. I walk to my front door and unlock it.

I open the door and walk in. The place is somewhat clean. I picked up most of the trash on the floor.

"Oh! It's so nice in here!" She walked herself around the place.

"I guess." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food.

I grabbed a bag of chips and dip and walked into the living room. I found her sitting on my couch waiting for me. "I don't have any girl food." I placed the food on the coffee table and sat down next to her. "So what do we do?" I ask.

"Well, you can tell me about this 'mating' thing you were talking about earlier!" She sat closer to me.

"Whatta want to know? There's nothing really to know."

"Well, tell me about it! I love learning new things!"

"Well, do you know how dogs pee on things to make it theirs? Well with dragons you... you have to mate with them to make them yours. Which also means that they're the only scent you find yourself attracted about. The scent that's embedded into you. So that person is the only person you can be with." I finished quite embarrassed. I mean who just talks about sex so casually?

"I find that romantic and cute." She says. "Like imagine staying with that one person you love for eternity, not wanting another person."

"I guess you can think of it that way."

"So whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to come here. I just talk to Patherlily."

"But he's not here, I'm the one here."

"Yeah."

"So talk to me how you and him talk."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

We sat in silence. Why would she want to come here? I don't have things like she has at her place. She has books at her house. Here there's nothing. Nothing but an old TV and some old magazines.

"We could just watch TV."

She snapped out of thought. "Uh yeah, sure." She said quietly said. She moved her legs from them hanging off my couch and brought them up.

I switched on the TV and flipped through the channels. "Wait! Leave this on! It's the favorite movie!"

"Yeah, sure." I place the remote on the table. She moves closer to my body. Were both touching arms. I mean, I don't have a problem with it. "What movie is this?"

"It's called Champagne Taste. It's a romantic movie. The guys is too hard headed to realise he loves the girl, and the girl is just so in love with the guy that she doesn't care if he doesn't know that he loves her. It's cute."

"Look what you're doing to me...Making me watch girly chick flicks."

"Oh, you know you find it cute."

"That isn't what I find cute." I accidentally said out loud. "Shit."

"What did you say Gajeel?" She looked up at me.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Ha! I know you said something! And I heard it!"

I began to blush. "I didn't say anything. Aren't you hungry?" I quickly change the subject.

She tried changing it back, but knowing I'd just change the subject again. She nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well, Lets make food." I got up and walked to my kitchen. I open the cabinets looking for food, I never buy much since I rather eat iron or something.

"I don't have much. But I can make some pasta."

She jumped up and sat up on my counter. "That'd be nice."

We were eye to eye level now. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Levy watched it the whole time. I began to blush. "Gajeel?" I jumped to the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" I look at her.

"Why do you act mean around people but then you're so sweet for me?"

"I dunno."

"Well it's cute." She grabbed my arm and pulled me near her, so I was between her legs and facing her. She smiled at me and giggled.

"Hey what's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing." She blushes.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Ah! I'm not!" She covers her face.

"Well it's cute." I copied her.

* * *

~Levy's POV~

I began to blush even more when he said that. Did he really say that? He never says stuff like that, which he should do it more often.

I know i'm more open to my feelings then he is. He lacks the emotion. I can tell he's a hopeless romantic, but he won't let himself show that feeling. So it's up to me to make him show them.

"Ga-Gajeel."

"Oh shaapup. Don't tell anyone I said that." He picked me up bridal style and brought me back to the couch. He sat down but didn't remove me from his arms, so I'm sitting on him.

I didn't make an effort to move, his lap is comfy...well atleast for being an Iron Dragonslayer. His lap is soft and his arms are wrapped around me. I didn't want to move from this spot at all. I can stay right here, in his arms forever.

"So." I managed to choke out.

"So." He said.

I shift my body so I was my legs were on each side of him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Just looking at you." I stared in his red eyes.

I giggled. "Whatchu laughing at shrimp?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

He smiled. He does have a pretty damn good smile. My smile grew wider just thinking of his. It's obvious I have a crush on him...okay maybe more then a crush. I can be in love with him.

_"What no! I can't say that!"_ I thought to myself.

I bit my lip. So were both looking at eachother in the eyes, doesn't this count as a romantic scene? Like where they look into eachother eyes and confess eachother's love and then kiss? Maybe I should kiss him? I mean, I know confessing my feelings towards him would just end up in utter failure, because knowing him, he'd just laugh it off. Maybe I should just go for a kiss? It's just a kiss ya know,would it hurt us that bad? I'm already sitting on his lap and stuff. A little peck on the lips wont kill, right?

"Gajeel." I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me something?"

He nodded his head.

_"There's no turning back now." _I thought to myself. I cleared my throat. "Close your eyes."

He obeyed and shut his eyes.

I bit my lip. I had to do it. I began to lean forward going all in for it. I close my eyes. When I get to his lips, I stop. His top lip and mine are touching. I feel his breath coming from his mouth. I feel myself shaking. I thought about it, if I pull away, it would be awkward, but if I just kiss him, if wouldn't be awkward. I'll just go for it. I push my lips forward until I feel both top and bottom is touching. His lips are oh so soft. I feel Gajeels hands roam my back and then he hugs me, our lips never leaving. I move my hands from his neck to his face. The kiss deepens every second.

Gajeel moves me from his lap and laid me down on the couch. He crawled ontop of me and resumed kissing me. We unlocked lips and he began leaving a kiss trail down my neck, biting every here and there, knowing he's leaving marks.

"Ga-Gajeel." I moaned out. I felt him smile against my skin.

His kisses trailed against my collarbone and down, right before the top of my dress. It felt so good. "Levy." He said faintly.

I gulped. "Yeah?"

"I can't be doing this." He backed off of me and sat at the end of my feet. I sat up. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"I-I can't do this! I can't kiss you. I can't do any of what we were doing."

My heart just sank. What? Why can't we do that?

"Why?" I ask.

"I just can't!" He stood up and flung his arms around. "I can't stop thinking about the past and what I did to you. I can't stop thinking about, I try, but I can't! When I look at you, I remember what I did to you."

"Gajeel! The past is the past! Forget about it! Look i'm fine as ever. And now look where you are! You're with me right now! Are you going to hurt me? No! So please forget about it. I forgave you so long ago. You need to forgive yourself." I said.

"I-" He ran his hands through his hair.

"I-think i'm just going to go home." I said softly. I went to the door as quick as possible to hide the tears that were forming under my eyes. I slid my shoes on and grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I can hear Gajeel run after me but he stopped. "Levy!"

I didn't respond or look back.

* * *

A/n: Hello everyone! I've been falling in love with Levy and Gajeel lately so I decided to write a fanfiction! I would love some constructive criticism! It'll be lovely! but i hope you enjoy this. I plan on continuing it. Maybe a chapter every week, or maybe two.. mhmm...


	2. She's Finding Me Out

**~Gajeel's POV~**

"Fuck!" I scream out and punch the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

I messed up. I told her no. I fucked up. "I'm so stupid!" I punch the wall again.

It's the next morning, all I remember doing last night is crawl off her and tell her no, then me calling out her name while she's running away. I feel like the biggest jerk ever. I made a girl cry. I made her cry..again. "Fuck." He thought. "I hurt the little shrimps feelings."

I move to the couch and sit down resting one arm on the arm. "I'll just forget about everything that happened I guess. I ain't showin' feelings." I smiled and turned on the TV.

I let pointless hours fly by, not caring at all. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Lily saw that and left a note saying he went to the guild with the other Exceeds. I haven't eaten all day yet. I look at the clock and see it reads 4 o'clock.

Well, damn it, I let a day go by from sulking over a girl.

_"If you just admit you like her, everything would be a lot better."_ I say to myself.

It's because I can't say my feelings. I can't and won't. I'm not no weakling who shows feelings like that. I'm not bunny girl and flame brain that'll show their feelings off wherever they go. I'm a man who won't ever show off my feelings.

I can't let her get messed up with a dragon. She just can't. She has her freedom, and I'll just take it away from her. She'll be bound to me forever, and it'll be all over a little horiness that'll be over in one night, then boom. I'd fuck her over for the rest of her life. I won't be able to live with myself.

I get out of my own misery by walking to the guild. I don't smell her scent anywhere near the guild, so I'm safe. I walk into the guild and get a drink and iron from the bar and go over to my usual seat. Lily comes up to me. "I thought you weren't leaving the house?"

"There's no food there."

"Or is it because you just wanna see her?"

"I don't wanna see her." I say while eating a mouthfull of iron.

"You sound like it. Gajeel misses her."

"Shuddup cat."

He nodds his head and takes a bite of the lime he had in his hand. "You just admitted on missing her."

"I said shit."

I didn't miss her. What's to miss? I thought about it, there's a lot he secretly misses. He missed her blue hair. He missed her voice, her smell, her walk, her laugh. He missed the way she read by his side. Well, fuck. He does miss her. But this is something he isn't going to admit to no one.

**~Levy's POV~**

"This mission was real hard. But I couldn't do it without ya guys!" I hug my teammates.

"Anytime Levy! Were always here! Were team Shadow Gear!" Jet says.

"Well, I'm going to go to the guild okay? I wanna see if Gajeel is there." I pointed to the guild.

"Okay. See ya later Levy!" Droy says as he begins to walk away with Jet next to him.

I turn around and walk to the guild. I push in the two big doors and walk in.

"Oh Levy,you're back! That was a quick." Lucy said from the bar stool she's sitting on. I walk to her and sit next to her. "Yeah. It was only across town, an old man needed help being escorted to the end of of Magnolia. He paid pretty well too." I smile.

"Atleast it wasn't hard at all."

"Actually it was! We had to carry all his stuff! There had to be atleast over 100 pounds of things that man was carrying."

I look around the guild quickly. I caught eye with Gajeel. He was staring at me.

"Ya know, he's been staring you down since you got here, Levy." Lucy said.

I turn away from Gajeel and went back to talking to Lucy. "Oh Lu-chan! Last night was crazy! I went over his house!"

Lucy practically spat out her drink. "You what?!"

"I went over his house and we kissed, and it was getting hotter then he was like, ' I can't do this!' and stuff like that. And then I ran out his house crying."

"No way! You left?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Just sit there and cry? He'd never let me live that down!"

"Well, I think I know why he didn't want to do anything."

'What? How do you know! Tell me!"

"Okay but keep it on the down low. Natsu did the same thing to me. Like we were getting into it okay and then he was like 'I can't do this!' and ran out my door. Mind you I was naked. But the next day he apologized saying he was sorry and it's dragon thing. I guess if a dragon has sex with someone they only think and love that person. You become theirs, you can't be with anyone else. Gajeel probably knows that. He's probably is just thinking he's protecting you."

Lucy did make sense with this. Gajeel was saying something about that yesterday when I asked. I wouldn't care if me and Gajeel are stuck together forever. I wouldn't mind that one bit. It'd be cute. I'd like that a lot. Maybe more then a lot.

"So you and Natsu?"

"I'm bound to that idiot forever." She smiled. "Not like I don't mind it. I actually really like it. I love that kid more than anything."

"Aw, Lu-chan!'

"And I know you love Gajeel and he loves you! Just take it slow. I know he doesn't show his feelings a lot, but you can tell he cares. I even see it!"

"I know. I just... I just don't know what to do ya know? He won't admit he likes me. All I wanna do is hit him and then kiss the fuck out of him!" I throw my hands up in frustration.

"Then why don't you?" Lucy laughed.

**~Gajeel POV~**

I tried to listen to the conversation that Levy and the bunny girl were having. I know Levy is talking about last night. "Why would she tell her?" I thought to myself.

They are best friends. Do best friends tell everything to each other? I look closer at Levy. She's wearing my favorite dress today. It's a strapless one, like always, but it's a light blue. It showed off her ass pretty well in it. She's wearing her normal headband. She looked absolutely beautiful today. I wanna take my eyes off her but I can't, they just keep going back to her. Damn that girl.

_Imagine her under you, just begging for you, calling out your name. "Gajeel!"_

Fuck, he can't be thinking of this now. Not here. But his mind won't stop thinking about it.

_you kissing her neck and you hear her breathing stop at every kiss. She flips you over and she starts leaving kisses, and with every kiss she moves a little lower. She finally reaches right before-_

"Gajeel?" I hear her voice and snap out of it. But my body doesn't since my pants seem a little tighter.

Fuck. Does she have to talk to me now?

I shake my head. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"I guess."

She sat down across from me. We sat there for a bit. "Ya going to say something shorty?"

She cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"Ain't your fault."

"No! No! It is. I shouldn't of pushed you." She blushed, probably remembering last night.

"It's fine." I cross my arms.

"Lets just forget about it! I mean I pushed you too you're ready, you're ready" She smiled.

"Mhmp. Whenever i'm ready? You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh. Sorry." She said quietly.

"Get your bags back shrimp and come over to my house tonight. You're sleeping over. Don't tell anyone." I stood up and walked away right after.

* * *

A/N

Name of chapter is from She's Finding Me Out by The Friday Night Boys

Aw, Gajeel is going soft!

Hello everyone! Well school is starting in 5 days! So i'm devoting the next 5 days to writing and stuff! So be happy! hehe.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I stayed up late and woke up early to finish! I'm glad you all like it. Please review!:)

~Question corner~

_HappyDrageneel:_ It didn't take long at all actually! It's from a song that one of my all time favorite bands! It's called Love & Drrugs! "we got champagne taste, but not enough money for the real thing, we got flames in our veins, just enough money for the weekend" I was listening to the song when I was thinking of a title and it felt like it would fit the movie title! haha :)


	3. Check Yes, Juliet

Song: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings

He waited and waited for the Solid Script mage to show up at his door. He was sweating all over his body. He changed his shirt three times so far.

"The hell you freaking out about?" He said to himself. "It's only Levy."

He knew he just lied to himself. The problem is that it _is_ only Levy. She's staying the night. Here at his house. Alone. Only with him. "Shit. Where is she going to sleep? On the couch? In my bed? In my bed...together?" He thought to himself. The Iron Dragonslayer thought about this hard. "Let's just see what would happen." His stomach began feeling like it hurt but it wasn't a hurt feeling. It made him feel like he was on clouds. He ignored the feelings.

Gajeel walked around his house to make sure everything looked alright. He stocked up on girly foods and drinks. He made sure his house was clean from top to bottom. He didn't want her thinking he was living in a dirty home.

15 minutes went by until he heard something he been waiting for. That knock. He froze in place. He began to start sweating again.

* * *

**~Levy's POV~**

I walk to Gajeel's door. I have a blanket, clothes, and a toothbrush. I knocked three times and took a step back and waited. His door opened and I looked up to see Gajeel in the door way. "Hey Squirt." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"You comin' in or what?"

"Oh. Yeah!" I walked in and went to his living room. "Where can I place my bag?" I ask.

"Lettme take it."

I handed him my bag and watched him enter another room. He came back out and sat on down on the couch, I followed him.

We sat in silence for awhile, looking at the TV screen. I wanted to break the silence, but I don't know how. I sighed. What to do? What to do?

"You say somethin' shorty?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't say anything." I giggled. I checked the time, it's 7:39 P.M. We still have a whole night to kill and I don't want to waste a Friday night just sitting here watching TV with him, I could be reading a new book or something!

"Er, you hungry?" He said.

"Yeah! I haven't eaten a lot today."

"That's why you're so short then, shrimp."

"You always find a way to insult me don't ya?"

We both got up and collided in with each other, I put my hands on him chest, "Ah! I'm so so so sorry!"

He snorted. "Not your fault, didn't see ya there." He followed by putting his arm across my shoulders and walked me to the kitchen. I sat on his table watching him go through his cabinets looking for food.

"Well, uhm, I don't have much girl food. I do have salad stuff and spaghetti."

"Girl food? There's no such thing, Gajeel! It's regular food."

"Anything but metal is girl food."

I giggled. "Go sit down, I'll make us a meal."

"Huh? No, I can't let you do that! You're the guest, I'll -"

I cut him off. "Go sit down, I'm going to cook dinner for us. Okay?"

"But-"

"No buts!" Now go sit down. I went to him and pushed him out of the kitchen. I watched him sit down on the couch and then went back to the kitchen.

I go through his cabinets and fridge and look for food. I so far found spaghetti, cheese, and a loaf of bread and tomatoes. I decided to make spaghetti, not much but also yummy. I took out a pot and filled it with water and put it on the stove. I cut up the tomato's and the bread. I took out plates, forks and knives. I set them on the table and go back to the pasta. It looks done, so I try it. "Totally done." I separated the pasta and water and put the pasta in a bow and brought it to the table. I put everything else on the table and call for Gajeel.

~Gajeel's POV~

"Gajeel!" She yells. "Dinner's ready!"

Hearing her voice gave me a sensation that can't be described. It was a wonderful feeling. I could get used to her calling my name for dinner and all that. I rethought what I just thought and just smiled like an idiot. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I look at her and then the table she set up. It was almost date like. It was all perfection. "Wow shrimp, nice job." I went to the chair and sat down, then I remembered something. You always pull out a chair for the lady. I quickly shot up and went to the other side and pulled out the chair.

She looked shocked. "I ain't a rude man." She sat down and I pushed her chair back in for her.

I went back over to my chair and sat down.

"You didn't really have any dinner type food, but I found what I can." She said putting some spaghetti on her plate. She handed me the bowl. "Thanks. And sorry I don't have much girl food, but I'll make sure I have some for when you come over." I watched her cheeks begin to blush.

We continued eating with only small talk. We finish up and did the dishes together. I can picture her doing the dishes and then coming up behind her and just wrapping my arms around her and nudging my head in her hair.

Why am I thinking like this? I've yet thought like this.

"Gajeel? Gaaaajeel? You there?"

I snapped out of my thinking. "Yeah?" I begin walking to the living room again, I sit on the couch and stretch out my arms on the top of the couch. Levy found her way next to me. Like close to me. I put on TV and began watching it.

"So, found any books good lately?" I ask.

"Actually, I have. I found this really good one, it's a play. It's about two families that hate each other but their children fall in love with each other and they both kill themselves. It's real cute."

"Its cute? They killed themselves! How's that cute?"

'It's cute cause what they say to each other. Like they said, 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea,My love as deep; the more I give to thee,The more I have, for both are infinite.'" She put one hand to her heart and the other in the air. "I'd love for someone to say that to me. It's just so cute!"

"So do you want your life to be like theirs too?"

"No. I just want a romantic fairy tale like theirs."

"Well, you're in Fairy Tail. You'll have all the fairy tales you'll ever want."

She moved closer to me. "I know, Gajeel." I found her head against my chest.

My heart started beating faster, and I didn't know what to do. I'm a dragon slayer for christ sakes, I almost died at times, and this is what freaks me out? You kidding me?!

We put on a movie for the night. It was some stupid chick movie. I didn't really pay attention much to it though. It was about 11 when the movie ended. Levy stretched her arms out. "Can I use your bathroom to change?"

"Yeah, its next to the bedroom."

She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change. I imagine watching Levy take her clothes off, taking off her headband, and putting on her sleep clothes. God, if only I can see that in real life.

I walk into my bedroom and set the bed up. I'm going to let Levy sleep in here and i'll sleep out in the living room. I take my shirt off and throw it on the chair in the corner.

"Gajeel?" I hear her call out for me.

"In the bedroom!"I call back.

She walked into the room and stopped at the door. "Oh, I didn't know you were changing! I'm so sorry!" She covered her face.

"Huh? I'm not changing."

She nodded her head. She changed from what she was wearing into a white tee shirt and black short shorts. Damn, she looked so beautiful. Her face fell on her face, covering a lot of her face. "Is there something on me?" She looked at her body.

"Uh...no..It's..just.. you look good." I choked out.

She began to blush even more. "Aw, thanks."

I move the blankets in the bed and take off a layer. "You'll be sleeping in here. I'll be on the couch." I grab the blanket and a pillow and began to walk out of the room until I felt a soft hand being placed on my shoulder.

"No. I can't have you sleep out there. Sleep in here. I'll sleep out on the couch." She goes to grab the blanket and pillow until I raised them over my head.

"That isn't fair Gajeel!" She jumps up and tried to get them. I laugh and throw them on the bed. I pick up Levy and place her softly on the bed and place her under the covers. "Now you stay here. Okay?" She put on a sad face.

I feel her arms wrap around my neck and I feel myself moving. She pushed me to the other side of her. "Hey whatta do that for?"

She faced me. "This is your bed, so you have to sleep in it too."

I laugh. "If ya say so."

I lean over her and shut off the lights. I felt her stop breathing for a second. I gave a half smile. I grabbed the pillow from the end of the bed along with the blanket.

"So."

"So."

"I never had a sleep over." I said.

"What? Never?"

"Ya think a dragon would say yes to a sleepover? He was all I ever known."

She giggled. "I'm glad that i'm your first." I smile at her.

"Whatcha smiling at?" She said.

"Oh. Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"It's a secret."

She hit my chest. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a secret. I can't tell anyone."

She sighed and flipped over. "Levy, My bounty is as boundless as the sea,My love as deep; the more I give to thee,The more I have, for both are infinite." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N:

ooohh look at Gajeel getting all flirty! I think i'm going to make him gentle then hard headed... like make him not as mean as what everyone pins him to be! but hes so cute omg c:

sorry it took forever to update! i began my junior year! Its harder to update now! But i will update asap! that does along with my NaLu!

Also i plan on doing one- shots! so i am open to request!

please oh please leave a review! and also give me ideas for the next chapter! I will give credit to the owner of the idea if i like and write about it!

love you all xxx


	4. Sunday Morning

Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

* * *

**Gajeel's POV~**

I smell strawberries. Like their right next to me nose. It smelt so good. I never wanted to not smell it. I feel feet move at the end of the bed, I've yet opened my eyes. The feet are so soft and tiny. I finally open my eyes and see a blue haired girl cuddle up to my side, breathing silently. My mind was thrown off a bit. I remember what I said last night. _I'm getting to damn soft. _I thought. I can't let her see my get soft. It ain't me.

I feel Levy move closer to me, which really isn't possible. I slowly got up and left the bedroom. I reached the kitchen. "Good morning Gajeel." I turn around and see my exceed, Patherlily in the door way.

"Oh, hey morning."

He nodded and jumped onto the table.

"So what's Levy doing in your bed?"

"I let her have it."

"And where did you sleep?"

"In the bed."

"With her?"

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"What's the change in heart? Are you falling in love?" He mocked me.

I grab the cat. "Listen here damn cat. I ain't in love. I don't anyone. especially her." I dropped Lily and began to walk away. I stopped dead in my tracks. I look down and see Levy just standing there with a blank look.

"Lev-" I went to reach for her, she took a step back.

"I remembered I had to see Lucy this morning. I'll be on my way." She turns around and go back to my room.

I follow her. _"Damn cat. Couldn't keep his mouth shut." _I thought.

I couldn't point all the blame on him, it was probably what I said that hurt her.

I watch her pack everything. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I found the words. "Levy, listen. Please."

"Oh, I wonder what you're going to say. Probably the words I hear all the time." She finished packing. " 'Levy, look, you just ain't my type. Sorry.' oh and, 'I didn't mean that. I'm sorry.' That's what you're going to say to me. You didn't mean what you said last night. You don't like me, nor love me. especially me. What did I ever do to you? Nothing. Even after all you did to me, I still fell for you. I thought you were different. But you aren't. You're just a jerk that has no feelings. I really liked you Gajeel." She grabbed her bags and walked right by me and leaving the house.

I stood in my door for a minute, grasping on what just happened. Did she really just mean all that? I felt like the biggest fucking jerk. Totally just fucked this one up. Yehp, totally did. I didn't know she liked me that much. I thought she just had a harmless crush on me. Nothing more. I sat at the edge of my bed and rested my hands on my lap. "I tried putting up a front and I fucked it all up. Nice going, Gajeel."

"You are the one who hurt her." Lily came up onto my bed and crawled underneath the covers.

"Shuddup cat."

"Hmm? What's this?" Lily emerged from the covers with a doll. It was a handmade doll holding Iron. It had long black hair and black clothing.

"I dunno. Never saw it before."

"Must be Levy's then. Go bring it to her. Make it up to her." I grab the doll and walk out the room, slamming the door.

* * *

**Levy's POV~**

"Don't remember anything, act like nothing happened." I told myself. Who am I kidding? It did happen. It happened again. He hurt me. Not physically. But mentally. He played with my feelings. How dare he! I got mad. I walked faster. I stopped by my apartment to shower and change. I put in a black hair band and a yellow dress. I grabbed a book and headed to the guild.

I hope Droy and Jet are there. Gajeel doesn't like talking to me when they're around. He finds them annoying. I walk down the streets and find myself in the guild in no time. I walk in and see no sign of them. I go to the bar and sit down.

"Hey Mira, where's Droy and Jet?"

"Oh they went on a tiny mission. They left last night. They'll be back tomorrow."

"Gah. Okay. Can I have something to drink?"

"Coming right up!"

I waited for my drink, when it came, I gulped it down in 3 gulps.

"Woah, someone's thirsty." I hear behind me.

I turn around and see Gajeel. "What do you want." I got up and began to walk away to a table away from everyone and him. I feel him following me. "Quit following me."

"Wow, for a change you sound like me when you follow me around."

_"Followed."_ I said coldly.

"Yeah, yeah. You left something at my house." I sat down. He sat on the other side of me and handed me a bag.

Huh?I forgot something? I opened the bag and pulled out my doll. I LEFT THAT THERE?_ ohgodohgodohgod_ out of everything, I leave _that _ there?

"Thanks." I placed the doll next to me and picked up my book and began to read.

I read quietly for about a half hour, Gajeel didn't move at all, he just sat there was just sitting there, watching me. I was getting mad. Normally, I wouldn't be mad, I'd be actually happy. But since what he did, I just want to punch him in the face.

"Levy! Levy! Were going on a vacation!" I hear my name being called by Lucy.

"Huh? Where?" I ask.

"To a cool resort. I think it's called Rikoku. It's huge! Me, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and you! Oh you too Gajeel! Bring Lily too!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, uhm when?" I ask. "Does he have to come?" my eyes shot directly at Gajeel. Lucy didn't take the hint.

" Ofcouse he has to come! Gajeel you're coming no matter what! All tickets are paid for. We leave tomorrow morning. It's a 5 day 4 night trip. Here!" She handed the tickets to us and ran away.

And all Gajeel can do is smirk.

* * *

A/n:

Hello lovely readers! I am just in love with this story! gihihi.

Gajeel I think went to hard:( Big meanie! I got some surpises coming up! Maybe some sexual. So I AM warning you now.

love you all xoxox Til next time!


	5. Someone Like You

Someone Like You by The Summer Set

_"I'd cross the world for someone like you"_

* * *

Levy checked to make sure she packed everything she needed. One luggage bag filled with books to read on the way there and back. The other luggage back carries all her other belongings. Her clothes, panties, bras, tooth brush.

"Mhm. Seems like I have everything." Levy looked at her list. "Guess I'm all set to go." She smiled and grabbed her bags.

She left her apartment dragging the bags. "Why am I so addicting to reading! I'm so going to have back problems later in life." She said to herself. She put the bag on her back.

Levy walked for about ten minutes when she felt the weight been lifted of her shoulders. Literately. She turned around and saw Gajeel towering over her.

She looked up at the Iron Dragonslayer. "Hey, Shrimp." He said with a smirk.

Levy was still mad at him after what he done to her. He hurt her and he doesn't even remember! I let out a tiny "hello" to him and kept walking to the train station. He growled but kept walking. He kept up with her pace and kept looking at her. Levy noticed but blushed and looked away.

We reached the train station just before the train was about to leave. They hopped on the train and sat down in the back. Levy sighed and pulled a book out of her bag. They have yet seen Lucy and Natsu, but they heard Natsu getting motion sickness in the front.

Levy flipped open her book and began reading.

"Sh...Shrimp.." Gajeel grumbled.

She didn't look up. "Mhm?"

"I-I feel sick."

Levy picked her head up and looked at Gajeel clutching his stomach. "Are you going to throw up?" She rushed over to his side. She motioned him to put his head on her lap and rubbed his back. Gajeel shook his head. She sighed wishing he wasn't like this, she looked at the time, they'll be at Rikoku in about three hours. "We'll be there in three hours. Don't worry, just go to sleep." He nodded and slowly fell asleep. She realized her book was on the opposite side of her. She wished she grabbed her book now. Levy looked down at Gajeel's sleeping face. He looked calm, she smiled at the thought of his cute face.

She remembered what happened the other day. When he said he didn't really love her. Why would he love her? She was always annoying towards him, and always pushed him to do the right thing. Maybe he was just sick of her. She knows he puts up walls, and she wanted to knock them down. She knows he's lying to himself when he says he doesn't love her. But their's always a possibility that he doesn't love her like _that..._love her like she loves him.

She began to blush at the thought of her loving him. She can't picture herself with anyone else though. She can't picture herself loving Jet... or Droy. She can't picture anyone but him. She changes the subject in her mind to think of nothing of love. especially that their going on vacation with everyone in Lucy's group.

Levy looked around and noticed Lily wasn't here. "He probably went to see the Exceeds or something." She figured and left it at that.

She looked down at Gajeel and smiled. She began running her hand through his long black hair. Gajeel moved his body and faced his head to Levy stomach. Her stomach filled with butterflies, she felt the warmth of his breath hit her stomach and she began to blush.

They reached Rikoku by noon, They had enough time ot unpack and look around the resort. Erza went her own way saying she needs time to relax alone, Gray wanted to go his own way, but Juvia popped out of somewhere and took Gray away. All that was left was Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy.

"Well, everyone shares a room with someone, so it'll be me and Natsu, you and Gajeel and well, it was going to be Gray and Erza but I guess since Juvia is here..." Lucy looked at her notes she had written down and revised them. "Well just have Erza get another room."

Levy eyes darted at Lucy. _Damn her..I wanna kill her...making me share a room with him! _She wanted to kill Lucy. But deep down in her, she wanted to jump for joy knowing her and Gajeel will be in the same room together.

Levy and Gajeel separated ways from Lucy and Natsu and headed to their room.

* * *

**Levy's POV~**

We walked down the halls and finally found our room. I looked at the key, 233. "Uh, yehp this is our room." I said unlocking the door. We walked in and put our bags on the bed. WAIT BED? NOT BEDS?

"Wait why is their only one bed?" I asked.

"Like i'll know. I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Gajeel said sitting down on the couch.

"What? No. That's so unacceptable! You can't sleep on the couch."

"Well do you want me to sleep with you shrimp?"

I went for an answer but I didn't know what to say. What would I even say? Yes? No? I stopped myself before saying anything. I mean, I did feel comfy sleeping with him next to me. We did if tons of times before though like it was no problem. "I-I see no problem with us sharing a bed." I began to take my clothes out of the bag and placing them in dresser.

"Well, lets hurry out of here. I wanna visit the town."

I nodded and unpacked quickly. "Aren't you going to unpack?" I said while we were leaving.

"Na. I'll do it later. I just wanna get out of this hotel."

We left the hotel and walked to the nearest town. The streets were crowded with vendors and people. I found myself at every jewelery stand I can find, I picked up a beautiful necklace. It was real gold with a little red heart locket. I asked the vendor how much it was. "5,000 jewel." He took the locket away and looked it it. "It's real gold miss. Can't let it go for cheap."

I nodded. "I understand. It's beautiful." I looked at Gajeel. "Ready? I wanna see if they have any books around." I smiled at him and began to walk away. I tried to hide my want for that necklace. It was so beautiful. I just can't afford that though, I don't get paid that much.

* * *

**Gajeel POV~**

I nodded my head. I want to get her that necklace. Maybe that'll make up for the other morning. I walked past a few vendors and stopped myself. I _need _to get her that. I thought up lies to tell her to go back.

"Shrimp, I saw something back there I wanted. I'll be right back. There's a bookstore around the corner, i'll meet you around there okay?" I tapped her head and turned around and began to walk away. I walked a few feet and turned around, she was out of sight. I rushed over to the stand where the necklace was. I looked for the necklace, but it wasn't there. _"It had a red locket on it...where the hell was it? We were here like five minutes ago!"_ I thought to myself. I looked all over and couldn't find it anywhere. I needed that necklace! I called over the vendor, "Oi, there was a necklace here," I pointed to the spot Levy picked it up. "Real gold, and it had a red locket on it. Where is it?"

He put his hand to his chin and thought. "Oh! Some old lady came and put a reserve on it. I'm sorry it isn't available anymore."

"What did you say?" I picked him up from his shirt.

"Sir! It isn't available anymore! I'm sorry!" He squeaked out.

"Hell it isn't available anymore. I'm buying it now. Got any problems with that?" I tightened my grip on him.

He waved his hands. "No! No! Not at all sir! Let me ring you up right now!" I let him go and he hurried to the stand. He went underneath and looked for the necklace.

The best thing about looking scary is convincing everyone to do what you want. I got out the money for the guy and waited. He walked up to me shaking, "H-here." He handed my the necklace in a beautiful hand carved box. I opened it to see if the man wasn't trying to trick me. I licked the necklace, real gold. I nodded to the man and handed him the money. I put the wooden box in my pocket and walked to the bookstore. I turned the corner and found Levy sitting on the bench reading a book she just brought. I smiled, "Already into a book." I said to myself and walked to to the bench and sat down.

I put an arm around her, she didn't even notice. "Shrimp." She didn't even look up. I grabbed the book from her. "Hey! That's my bo- oh, Gajeel. Give me back my book!" She climbed on my side to get the book but I just easily moved my body.

"Any guy could of put his arm around you and you wouldn't of even noticed." I said.

She stopped reaching for the book. "Why would you care?"

I took her question and turned it into a thought. Why would I care? It's Levy. She can do whatever she wants. But then I thought about a man putting her hands on her. I thought of her being with another man. Another mans lips touching hers. Another man coursing her body. Another man in her bed.

I got mad. More mad then I should of. "Why would I care? Did you really just ask that? If I ever saw another man touch you, I would kill them." My eyes met hers with a death stare.

I really meant that. I don't know what came over me. I mean...It's just Levy...right?

* * *

A/N:

Ah! Finally done! I worked on it all weekend! I hope it makes up for the lack of updates on this. I plan on writing a lot more. All lot has happened to me lately that distracted me from my writing. But It seems that writing has taken my thought away from them! Well, here ya go! I got the next chapter planned out! I hope you enjoyed this one!


	6. Best Nights

Chapter 6

Best Night by Lydia

Hello guys! I just wanted to warn you there's going to be some sexual content in this [not sex] (i'm trying to get used to the names they have for this stuff! lol, but enjoy. If you want, you can skip this chapter.. i'll be updated this one soon after! (maybe i have the next chapter done.. ;D)

**Levy POV~ **

After what happened yesterday at the bookstore, Gajeel and I haven't had an actual normal conversation. Whenever we talked, it just let to extreme awkwardness. We met up with everyone to have dinner, then we all went our separate ways.

Gajeel and I got to the room around 8 that night. We settled in and went in our different ways and stayed away from each other. I don't understand why he's being like this. One moment, he was all fine, next he was saying things like I belonged to him. It was just so awkward.

I grabbed my night clothes and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I turn the shower on and undress. I checked the temperature to see if it was just perfect for me, it was. I slide my body in and sink in to where the water is just below my nose. The warmth of the water comforted my body and made me warm. I tilt my head back and get my hair wet.

I began to hum a song as I wash my hair and body. I shaved all over until I was smoother than a baby's bottom. My mind began to think about Gajeel and how he acted today. If another man touched you, i'd kill him. What he said, just echoed over and over again in my mind. I just couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I sat in the bath for about another 20 minutes before actually getting out. I got out and looked around for a towel and I guess I forgot it.

I went to the door and poked my head out. I saw Gajeel watching TV. I called out to him. "Hey..uhm, Gajeel...if you wouldn't mind... can you get me a towel?" He looked over at me and saw my wet head.

"Oh! You took a bath? I didn't even know. Uhm..yeah uh sure." He scrambled to his feet and got a towel for me. He walked over to me with his eyes shut and handed me the towel. "You got it shrimp?"

"Yeah. Thank you." I smiled and went back into the bathroom and changed. I felt self concious when I put on my clothes. I felt bare. My black shorts ended at the end of my butt and my white wife beater was see through, so you can see my light pink bra. I wanted to change, but it seems like this is all I brought with me. I sighed and left the bathroom. I went over to the desk I set up my books on and picked one up. I borrowed this one from Erza and she told me to read it.

Summer Romance the title read. I flipped the back over and read it:

"When two lovers are trapped on a beach for a whole summer... what would become of them? Will they fall in love and stay together forever? Or will another man come and try to sweep the girl off her feet? With this summer romance...you may never know."

I liked how it sounded so I flopped on the bed and began to read. I was interrupted about a half hour later by Gajeel calling my name.

"Yeah?" I said without taking my eyes off the book.

I felt him crawl next to me and look over my shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

I quickly shut the book. He cannot read the part I'm at! I was at the first sex scene and it just began. "Hey why did you do that?" He pouted.

I sat up on the bed. and clutched the book to my chest. "You can't read it!"

"And why not?"

"You..you just can't!" I yelled out.

Gajeel went for the book and snatched it before I can tighten it to my chest. "I'm stronger, quicker and taller then you, shrimp." He laughed and stood up. He flashed through the pages and landed right where I stopped reading. The sex scene. "And oh? What's this? A sex scene? Levy McGarden...reading a sex scene?" He held the book up high so I couldn't reach it. "Never took you as that type." He laughed again.

"Erza told me to read it!" I jumped up trying to grab the book.

"Well, I guess i'll be reading it." And he began to read it...

**Gajeel's POV~ **

I began to read the book to myself.

_Jeremy reached for the beautiful girl in front of him. He pulled her close to his body, he placed kisses all over her neck. He left marks after every kiss, which she knew they would turn into hickeys, she didn't mind though, all that mattered was that she was with him. A small moan escaped her lips, Jeremy knew by that to continue upward to reach her lips. When their lips finally met, they knew what would come after this. He kissed her harder, he directed her body to the bed and he fell on top of her. His hands explored her body and he found himself taking off her shirt and bra. He sat up ontop of her and looked at the beautiful body underneath him. He kissed her again, but with every kiss, he got lower and lower until he reached her breast. He took the little pink mounds into his mouth. "J-jeremy..." She moaned. His hands explored more of her...under her. Jeremy wanted to explore every part of her. _

I shut the book because I knew what was coming up next. Levy took her chance to grab the book but failed. She pulled me forward and I landed on her. I lifted my heavy body off of her and looked at her. She looked scared...or more shocked. "Did I hurt you?" I asked quickly to make sure she was okay. All she can do is nod her head.

I secretly didn't want to move from this position, at all. I did't know if she wanted to either. So I didn't move. I looked at her deep green eyes, and how perfect they were. I could look at her forever and not want anything else. Levy closed her eyes and opened them again. Her face began to blush as she still saw me over her.

I don't know what came over me.

but I had to do it.

I leaned in and kissed her. She seemed shocked and didn't want to, but after a couple of seconds she stopped refusing and went with it. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and I went for it and darted my tongue in. She tasted so good. She tasted like lemonade. I let my hands wander her body, I brought one hand to her hips and one gently climbed it's way up her shirt. I felt the rumble of a moan escape her mouth. Our lips parted and I began kissing downward. I got to her neck and began sucking every few inches, leaving a trail of marks. I will say, the taste of her body was turning me on. I smiled and I began kissing lower and lower until her shirt was in the way. I lifted her shirt off of her, she didn't object. My lips found their way back to her mouth and I kissed her hard. I just wanted all of her, I just wanted to take her now and make her forever mine. when our lips parted we were both out of breath. I placed my forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. I began to smile, and so did she. "What are we doing?" She asked.

To be honest, I really don't know. I didn't. I just felt like kissing her, I'm not like this. I'm the hard-headed Gajeel that doesn't kiss girls. I'm the type of guy that destroys things, not fall in love. "I don't know." I said.

I went back to kissing her, I kissed her all over. Her soft moans escaped her mouth and made me want her even more. I took off her bra and looked at her half naked body. God was she beautiful. I thought. I chuckled as she tried to hide her breast. "And why have you been hiding these on me?" I chuckled after.

"Gajeel!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"There's no point of being embarrassed." I lowered myself down and moved her hands away from her chest. I placed kisses around her breast, I felt her body shudder underneath me. I feel myself getting harder with every second. My mouth found her hard nipples, she moaned the the touch of my tongue. I felt her body squirm underneath me.

"G-Gajeel." She said under her breath.

I moved my head up to her neck and placed kisses all over.

I don't know what is getting to me. I knew I had to stop, if I didn't, we would have sex, and then i'd claim her. I can't do that to her, I can't make her mine. She'll hate me. She'll never talk to me again. Even so I wanted her so badly, I just couldn't do it.

I took my lips off her neck and got up off of her. She opened her eyes and watched me climb off of her tiny body. She had such a confused look on her face.

"I..I can't do it. If we got any closer, I would lose control and hurt you. I would make you mine forever and I can't take your freedom away just because I wouldn't think." I walked over to the couch and sat down not wanting to face her.

I heard her search for her clothes and walk over next to me. She wrapped her hands around my waist.

"It's fine Gajeel. Really it is." She placed her fingers on my cheeks and pushed my face to look at hers. "Let's forget that anything happened okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I shook my head.

But I couldn't forget about it, that's the thing. Her touch sent sparks throughout my body and I want that spark to never leave. If I could, I would just grab her and kiss her all over and never let her go._ "What? Gajeel what's wrong with you! You shouldn't be thinking about this!"_ He thought to himself. It's only Levy.

I took my mind off her. I had to stop thinking of her in a romantic way. I'm not that type of guy. I don't do romance. I feel myself becoming soft because of her. "_You're a tough man with an heart! No girl is going to break through the iron and make your heart feel something."_ I said to myself. I remember the necklace I bought her.

"Oh! Close your eyes!" I jumped up and brought her bandana down from her hair and wrap it around her eyes. "Don't open them until I say so."

I walked over the the drawer and pulled out the wooden box, I opened it to make sure it was still there. I walked back over and placed the box in her lap.

"Now…open."


End file.
